A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a target region of a substrate. Lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that circumstance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target region (e.g. comprising part of, one or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer) that has a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target regions that are successively exposed. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target region is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target region in one go, and so-called scanners, in which each target region is irradiated by scanning the pattern through the beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti parallel to this direction.
It is desirable to provide, a lithographic apparatus that obviates or mitigates one or more of the problems of the prior art, whether identified herein or elsewhere.